


No One Else Can Share Our Love

by kabigon



Series: Heavenly, Knowing That You Love Me [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Snapshots, Waseda Student Yuzuru Hanyu, no angst we simmer in feels, post-retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon
Summary: It’s not so much an announcement -- they don’t reallydoannouncements about their private lives -- it’s just Javi being Javi because he’s a total sap and doesn’t care about the whole world witnessing it.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Heavenly, Knowing That You Love Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830373
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	No One Else Can Share Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the planned fics for this series. I'm not going to say never so maybe some day I will write more for this story/series when an idea hits me. For now I think it's come to a good conclusion.
> 
> A lot of this was written with Cigarettes After Sex's "Pure" in mind. Not so much the lyrics but rather the feel and music itself. I definitely recommend listening to it.

\----

Brian looks as uncomfortable as they are to be there in his office, seated next to each other in separate chairs across from him like they’re in high school waiting to be chastised by the principal. When he speaks it’s with a stilted, pained expression like he’d rather be eating rocks than addressing the issue. Still, he’s their direct supervisor so he’s the one who has to, with the bridge of his nose pinched in between his thumb and finger, tell them, “I’m the last one to judge and trust me I do not care nor do I want to know what you two are up to or what you’re doing -- please, _please_ do not tell me -- but Javi, do something about those hickeys.”

Yuzuru’s face slides into his palms, red and hot, embarrassed and unable to look Brian in the eye while Javi looks away, clearing his throat uncomfortably, his cheeks flushing pink too.

“I don’t know. Wear more turtlenecks or learn make-up or something. Figure something out, I don’t care what, just, no more hickeys, please. The kids are starting to talk.”

Yuzuru slips further into his hands, thinks he’ll set up shop there because he can never show his face to Brian or Tracy or Ghislain or any of the kids again.

Javi speaks for the both of them when it becomes clear Yuzuru can’t do anything more than meep and is intent on hiding forever. He clears his throat again, and promises Brian, “We’re sorry. Won’t happen again. We’ll… figure something out.”

When it becomes clear that in the heat of the moment Yuzuru can’t stop and Javi doesn’t want him to Javi buys more turtleneck shirts and Yuzuru, embarrassed but feeling guilty Javi is suffering through turtlenecks in high humidity, approaches a smirking Evgenia for help.

Being dragged through a makeup store -- why is there so much stuff? -- and being talked at about color correctors and concealers and foundations is enough to convince him to stop, that is until the next time he’s riding Javi or Javi has him pinned down or against a wall or something and his neck is there, it’s _right there_ and Yuzuru has to, he just has to, all his well known control shattering.

\----

Yuzuru finds the spare key -- the _other_ spare key, the one not permanently on his keyring -- next to the lease renewal papers for his own apartment he’d left strewn about Javi’s kitchen counters earlier that morning after breakfast and checking through his stack of mail. He picks it up, fingers curling protectively around it and, on his way to Javi in the living room where he can hear the tv going, drops it into the bowl kept in the foyer for their keys.

He finds Javi napping on the couch, arms stretched and hanging over the armrest. When he climbs in, curling into Javi, Javi jerks awake with a startled noise, relaxing when he realizes it’s only Yuzuru. He burrows further into the couch, making room as he wraps an arm around Yuzuru’s middle to keep him secure.

“Hello to you too,” he mumbles into Yuzuru’s hair.

“Hi, Javi,” he says belatedly, nuzzling into Javi’s warmth. Winter in Canada can be so unforgiving but the silver lining of it is snuggling into Javi and stealing all his warmth. “I found the key.”

He feels Javi’s face shifting, mouth forming a smile. “Yeah? Just a thought so… think about it, okay?”

He shakes his head lightly. “No need to think,” he says into Javi’s chest. “Of course I say yes. I want to move in and live with you and Effie. I think… I think I am already living here?”

The smile on Javi’s face grows, and Yuzuru can hear it when he speaks. “You thought I didn’t notice?”

“I don’t know,” he says honestly. “You never say anything about it.”

Javi hums before answering, tightening his arms around Yuzuru with a slight squeeze. “Because I want you here with me, always.”

He squeezes back. “Me too,” he admits. “I want to be here always too, with you.”

\----

Some of the younger Fernandez family members have rented a boat, a small one, nothing too extravagant, and ridden it out further into the sea with Javi and Yuzuru on board. There aren’t enough life jackets or he can’t seem to find them at least so he makes sure to stay as far away from the water as possible only for a playful Javi to come barreling at him when some of the others are jumping off and scoop him up by the waist. He’s laughing along until he realizes quite last minute what’s happening. Javi has forgotten or doesn’t know Yuzuru can’t-

“Javi, no!” he screams but it’s too late. By the time he shouts the deathly terrified, blood curdling, “I can’t swim!” Javi has already let him go.

Javi must have followed him less than a second later because by the time Yuzuru remembers to kick -- kick or you’ll die faster! -- he’s surfacing back above the water. He is so angry. He is so angry he can yell even while clutching onto Javi for dear life, sputtering out the lungfuls of water he’d swallowed.

Yuzuru is so angry but it’s Javi who’s freaking out and shouting at him. “Why aren’t you wearing a life jacket if you can’t swim?!”

He wants to shout back, “You shouldn’t be throwing people into the ocean!” but he’s too busy being helped back onto the boat and trying to breathe. When he’s on relatively solid ground again he digs through his pockets frantically for his inhaler, angry tears pooling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks while Javi helps him find it and puts the inhaler into his mouth.

Left alone in their little corner, Javi’s family sensing better than touch the situation with a ten foot pole, Javi wraps Yuzuru up in his arms. “I’m sorry,” he says, repeating it over and over again, wiping away Yuzuru’s tears with his thumbs. “I was so scared, so so so scared. I’m so sorry, Yuzu. I can’t say enough.”

“I was so scared too,” he admits, face red and blotchy, coughing, trying to get his tears and his breathing under control, sucking in deep, shuddering breaths. “I thought ‘this time I die for real.’”

Javi’s pained, hushed, “No, no no no. I promise you, Yuzu, if I’m here I won’t let you, never.” 

He’s kissing all over Yuzuru’s face, his head, his hands like he’s trying to reaffirm to himself that Yuzuru really is safe.

“Javi,” he says after a hard swallow. “I think I want to go back.”

“Of course,” Javi says, giving in immediately without thought.

Back on land they head to the rented villa. Exhausted mentally and emotionally they curl around each other in bed. Once in a while Javi murmurs into his hair, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” and Yuzuru answers back, “I know. I know you are.”

\----

The rings come as a gift grouped in one of the bags filled with other gifts left for Javi at the show’s venue by fans. Same as the first time it happened, Javi likes to sit down with his gifts pooling around him like a child so he could go through each and every one of them slowly. Now that he has Yuzuru he makes Yuzuru sit down with him too, asking him to translate the ones who leave Japanese notes now that it’s clear Yuzuru and Javi are an item after more than a year’s worth of rumors and speculation.

Javi laughs, hearty and merry, when he opens the black velvet box to see the pair of rings staring back at him. Excitedly, “Yuzu, Yuzu! Give me your hand!” 

He wouldn’t have protested, not really, but before he can think to, Javi is already slipping the ring on. It’s a nice, shiny gold, plain and simple, nothing showy about it at all. Too bad it’s a little too big, unlike Javi’s which fits nice and snug but not suffocating.

Yuzuru thinks nothing of it, slipping the ring off and putting it neatly back into its box. It’s only days later, over a shared dinner that he sees the glint of gold on Javi’s finger against the light.

“You still have it on,” he says, pointing out the obvious casually.

Javi tilts his head cutely, confused for a second until it dawns on him. “Ah… yeah. I like it,” he says. “So everyone can see.”

Yuzuru likes that. He likes that a lot so he smiles and tells Javi exactly that, loving how Javi smiles right back, his eyes tender and bright.

He takes his own ring somewhere discreet, gets it resized quickly, and the next day he’s matching with Javi. When Javi sees he envelops Yuzuru in one of his all body hugs, squeezing Yuzuru as he sloppily, excitedly, affectionately kisses all over Yuzuru’s face.

Of course the fans spot it immediately. There are reports of it during and after their next show, Twitter all aflutter as everyone reads fan accounts and translations but can’t actually find a clear enough picture.

\----

It’s not so much an announcement -- they don’t really _do_ announcements about their private lives -- it’s just Javi being Javi because he’s a total sap and doesn’t care about the whole world witnessing it.

The first picture -- Yuzuru sitting on Brian’s lakehouse’s dock early in the morning, just past the golden light of dawn, his back framed by the lake and the calm, peaceful water and trees surrounding them -- is captioned in Spanish with, “My love. I am so happy and so blessed that I get to wake up with you every day. Every day and for the rest of my life. I love you, Yuzu.”

Yuzuru scrunches his nose when he opens his notifications and reads the translated caption. “Javi,” he whines. “Why do you say such embarrassing things?”

He laughs sitting down next to Yuzuru, legs crossed as he tips Yuzuru over so he can place a kiss fondly on top of his head. “It’s not embarrassing. I’m only saying how I feel about you, Yuzu.”

Yuzuru groans into Javi’s shoulder, hiding his face, so Javi asks him, “Do you want me to delete it?”

“No…” he says, trailing off.

Javi grins into his hair. “Admit it. You like it.”

Yuzuru rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Javi has gone crazy.”

“Yes,” he concedes. “I have gone crazy with love for you.”

“Javi… stooooooooop.”

“Yuzu, light of my life, beat of my heart, all that I love and all that I-”

The rest gets muffled behind Yuzuru’s hand, knocked over onto their backs by Yuzuru’s force. Eyes burning, cheeks pink, “Javi stop?”

Eyes wide he stares up at Yuzuru, blinks once, twice, and then nods slowly. When the hand is removed, he starts all over again.

After it’s all said and done, both a heap on the dock with Javi’s head resting on Yuzuru’s ribs, the sun warm against their faces, Yuzuru tells him, “I do like it a little bit,” adding onto the admission a quick, “Only because it’s you.”

Javi hums low at him. “I know.”

Yuzuru cards his fingers through Javi’s curls, adores how soft each strand is against his skin. “I love you, too.”

He feels Javi smile into him, rolling his head so he can kiss Yuzuru’s stomach. “I know that too.”

\----

They’re the only ones sober when they get married.

Javi is carrying Yuzuru on his back when they walk down the beach because the sand is so soft, so malleable some of it ended up inside Yuzuru’s shoes and he _hates_ the feel of it, glaring at Javi until Javi, with an amused grin lighting his face, had turned around to offer Yuzuru his back.

They run into the middle of a small gathering, bonfire burning strong, flames lit orange with people sitting around said fire laughing happily, merry as Javi and Yuzuru approach, offering them friendly hellos and invitations to join.

“Pull up a chair,” they said even though there are only logs, and they’re each handed a beer. Javi drinks his and Yuzuru pretends to.

It’s fun talking and drinking with strangers, opening himself up to the experience the way he never would have before Javi.

And then someone, Anna he thinks her name is, the one with the white flowy dress and one of the purple flower crowns, stops drinking mid-swing, almost throwing her bottle down as she asks them, “How long have you two been married?!” and finishes off with an excited, “We just got married like four hours ago!” motioning to the girl next to her, the only other one with a flower crown. 

Javi answers, the one who always does when they’re asked. “Ah… we’re not actually married?”

Anna’s wife, Brady, cocks her head curiously, “Why not? You don’t want to get married?”

It’s Yuzuru who answers this time, a quick, “We do.”

Javi, a second later, turns to Yuzuru. “We do?”

Yuzuru wants to step back, for the first time in their relationship feeling unsure, possibly a little blindsided. “You don’t?”

“No! I do!” and then gentler, catching Yuzuru’s hands. “I do. Of course I do.”

Yuzuru leans into him, bringing their heads closer together. “Yeah?”

Javi closes the rest of the distance between them, kissing his cheek. “Yeah.”

“Awesome!” someone says behind them.

And another, “It’s so easy to get married in Hawaii. Everything’s online. It’s like fate you guys. We’ve got a marriage license agent here and a performer too!”

It all happens so fast after that, both swept away, filling out applications on their phones and the license agent logging in quickly to approve, everyone holding their breath and then cheering them on, loud whoops and yells.

But time slows down when they’re standing face to face in front of the fire, wearing borrowed flower crowns, soft soothing waves in one ear, the crackle of the fire in the other. The performer, Amy, asks them if they’d like to exchange vows. Instead of answering her Javi breaks one hand free from Yuzuru’s, cups the side of his cheek, Yuzuru melting into the touch, saying to him simply, “I love you,” and Yuzuru says back to him, “I love you too,” because that’s all vows are at their core, just longer, wordier ways to say exactly that.

Their first kiss as husband and husband is like all their other kisses. Easy. Familiar. Comfortable. Filled with the love and affection they both know they won’t be able to fully convey with words and its limitations.

They get to keep the flower crowns as wedding presents and in the morning Javi’s phone dings with the reminder to collect their temporary marriage certificate.

\----

Over a comfortably shared drink between him and Laura -- him tea, Laura coffee -- while her mother has Javi out on an errand, Laura says to him apropos nothing, “You two are a perfect match. You never fight at all.”

“Thank you,” he says, taking the compliment as is, pleased. He often thought so too.

Laura continues. “Javi doesn’t like to have fights or arguments. It’s not like Javi was always fighting with his other partners before,” she assures him. “But there were always little things that turned into big things for them but not for Javi, so Javi was always doing what they want to not fight or have the arguments. That just made them more mad. I think it was not enough that Javi does it but that Javi wants to do it too. I am not saying one is more wrong than the other. Just that they are not compatible.” She pauses to sip her coffee. “I see over the years you are different. Javi does things for you because he wants to, and you do the same, but I think in the end it is enough for you that Javi is with you. You don’t need him to do all the extra stuff, so maybe that way Javi wants to do them more for you.”

He starts, opening his mouth but stops himself from saying, “I don’t think it is that deep.”

He closes his mouth instead, shuts up, and Laura smiles to close the conversation after telling him, “Thank you for loving my brother the way only you can do.”

\----

Laura comes barreling at him, eyes shocked wide staring down at a piece of paper.

“What is it?” he asks, curiosity piqued, wondering what she had found while helping him and Yuzuru unpack.

She turns the paper around and Javi shrinks a little under her wrath when she shouts at him, “You and Yuzu are married?!”

Already, he’s trying to put distance between them. Laura won’t let him though. Every step back she steps one forward too. “Laura…” he begins cautiously, and then a sudden, “Don’t!” when he sees she’s starting to roll it up.

She stares down at it like she’s seeing it for the first time again, muttering, “Oh God. Can’t ruin this, no,” and settling it down neatly on Yuzuru’s desk. However, there she finds a pile of paper deemed less important. Next thing she knows Javi is telling her to calm down while she repeatedly whacks him with the rolled pieces of paper.

“Laura!” he exclaims. “That’s Yuzu’s research! He needs that to graduate from Waseda!”

She ignores him in favor of getting answers out of him. “How?! Where?!” She asks. “Why didn’t you say anything to us!? Three years!”

“It’s not a big deal! It didn’t seem important!”

“Not important?!” She screeches. _“Mamá_ has been waiting to have your wedding for so long now! Especially after the rings!”

“I’m sorry!” he says, repeating it, hands up protectively while Laura keeps pelting him with paper strikes.

A hesitant, “Um,” breaks their rhythm, and then Yuzuru asks while Laura has Javi basically pinned to the ground, “What Javi do this time?”

“You too!” she says accusingly, though gentler than with Javi, moving to stand. “If Javi don’t say something, you should have said about your marriage.” She pivots to her mother, _“Mamá,”_ she says beseechingly. “Javi and Yuzu got married without telling us. _Three years_ ago.”

From one glance at Yuzuru and another to Javi, there’s sadness and heartbreak. “Javi, is this true?”

He closes the distance between him and his mother with a few steps, placing his hands on either side of his mother’s neck lovingly, guiltily, answering her back in Spanish. “Yes, but _mamá,_ we were not trying to hide it from anyone, promise.”

Yuzuru jumps in then, taking one of her hands into his. “Promise we did not mean to keep it secret,” echoing Javi unintentionally. “We did not think- If you want, we have new wedding.”

And then Javi’s and Laura’s mother asks a question that strikes fear into Yuzuru’s heart. “Does Yumi know?”

In the end it takes a wedding and a half to appease both their families.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than deconstructing one or two moments between the two of them I wanted to portray quick flashes of their shared life. I think doing that offered a different, lighter feel than the two previous fics.
> 
> Favorite line to write... Probably: Javi breaks one hand free from Yuzuru’s, cups the side of his cheek, Yuzuru melting into the touch, saying to him simply, “I love you,” and Yuzuru says back to him, “I love you too,” because that’s all vows are at their core, just longer, wordier ways to say exactly that.
> 
> More than just the vows I think it also speaks to what and how their relationship is in this series.
> 
> And finally, I'm compelled to say that Yuzu is a graduate student in this at least XD
> 
> Anyway, as always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading ^_^


End file.
